A terminal lug of this type is described for example in document FR 2 866 158, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In this document the battery terminal lug, which is electrically conductive, and is configured to be fitted on a terminal of the battery, has a branch in which a bore is provided, in which there is fitted an electrically insulated sleeve for the passage of a connection rod which is connected to a battery cable, which for example is connected to the earth of the motor vehicle.
The free end of the rod bears a first tenon.
The terminal lug has a second tenon. A shunt for measuring the current of the battery has at each of its ends respectively a first bore and a second bore for forcing in respectively of the first tenon and the second tenon. The shunt is connected to a support which bears electronic components which are represented schematically in order to take into account the result of the measurement, optionally with analysis of the latter.
In addition to the battery current, the electronic components can measure other parameters of the battery, such as its temperature and voltage. These parameters can be analysed continually and used to follow the state of charging and the state of health of the battery.
In practice, the support is supported mechanically raised by the shunt by means of electrical connection means.
It may be desirable to protect the support and the shunt.
In this case use could be made of a solution described in document DE 10 2004 055 847, in Which the battery terminal lug, which is designed to be secured to a terminal of the battery, is in a single piece, and comprises an extension for support of a shunt which is fitted in the hollow space delimited by the shunt and the extension of the terminal lug. The shunt comprises firstly two electrically conductive parts for connection respectively to the extension of the terminal lug and to the cable concerned of the battery, and secondly an intermediate measuring part. The extension of the terminal lug is connected electrically to the connection part concerned of the shunt, for example by welding or brazing. The other connection part of the shunt is connected by being screwed to the electrical insulation at the extension of the terminal lug.
In document FR 2 910 719, the shunt is also secured by one of its connection parts which has electric contact to the extension of the terminal lug at one part, and is in electric contact via its other connection part with the cable concerned of the battery. Electrical insulation means intervene at the level of the cable, between the shunt and the extension of the terminal lug.
According to one embodiment, these electrical insulation means belong to a casing for accommodation of an electric circuit which uses the information of the shunt. The shunt is secured respectively to the connection part and to the cable by means of screws and nuts.
In these two documents the shunt has a long length.